


[Podfic] my black eye casts no shadow by gyzym

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: If you cut humanity to the quick, split it open, found its soul, it would have dark red hair and bright wild eyes.This story features Rule 63 Crowley and Aziraphale (War's just War. She don't change for anybody). Additionally, please be warned that there is dubious consent, power play, and a little bit of blood in this story, in addition to the typical re-interpretations of Biblical themes. If that sort of thing is not *your* sort of thing, please give this tale a pass.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziriphale/Crowley/War (Good Omens), Aziriphale/War (Good Omens), Crowley/War (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] my black eye casts no shadow by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my black eye casts no shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359326) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 

> With warmest thanks to gyzym for their generous transformative works permissions. I can't resist their prose, which fits my mouth like a key fits a lock and inspires me to delicious excesses.

** **

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **warcolour**, by warcolour from the album [**Blacksmith,**](https://www.jamendo.com/album/40274/blacksmith) at Jamendo

Listen or download here:  
** [my black eye casts no shadow: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11ztQHJHb6lIKlHCnfAmc6snrdqzUO0WE)** (Google Drive)  
google drive in a sulk? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
